


Most Poetic Ride or Die Death Wish

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Liam, Coming Out, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Miscommunication, Ok I at least try to be funny, Online Dating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, That one just slipped in oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: It was Niall’s idea, as most of his terrible life choices usually are. “Just give it a try Li. Swipe on some pictures, chat up a few birds, and see where it goes. What’s the worst that could happen?”That appears to have been a rhetorical question.It seems that sober Liam has completely left the building. Which is probably why his age has accidentally been entered in as 27 instead of 26.Probably also how his preference was set to men.(Or the one where Niall convinces Liam to join Tinder and a slight miscommunication might make it the best mistake he's ever made.)Title from Propaganda by BANKS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was just going to be a super quick smutty drabble inspired loosely by my disastrous dating life, and then it somehow morphed into this lol. The majority of the smut will be in the 2nd chapter. 
> 
> Slight Trigger Warning: this fic involves discussions of sexuality/sexual orientations. There's nothing degrading or malicious but just want you to be aware incase that's something that is sensitive for you.
> 
> Also, small spoiler for the Netflix series 'You' lol. 
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Liam’s never been a quitter. He’s always prided himself on sticking with things even when they get unbearably hard.

But in this case he may need to cut his losses.

He’d been lonely is the thing. And he wasn’t necessarily getting any younger, a fact that his mother and multiple other women in his extended family are quick to point out any chance they get. They mean well, but if he has to endure another excruciatingly awful date with some random girl from his aunt’s Yoga class he might try to choke himself on the cheap wine just to get out of it. 

That, and a series of various never-to-be-mentioned-again relationship missteps have led him to now. 

_Downloading Tinder_. 

This is rock bottom, and also maybe not a great idea after an undetermined amount of double Vodka sodas. It was Niall’s idea, as most of his terrible life choices usually are. “Just give it a try Li. Swipe on some pictures, chat up a few birds, and see where it goes. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

That appears to have been a rhetorical question. 

It seems that sober Liam has completely left the building. Which is probably why his age has accidentally been entered in as 27 instead of 26.

_Probably also how his preference was set to men._

***

Liam wakes up feeling like his head has been put in a fishbowl, or perhaps the blender Harry’s always making those blasted green drinks in, or anything else equally unpleasant. 

He groans as he pulls the duvet over his head in a futile attempt to stop the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window from poking needles into his eyes. 

After he allows his head and stomach a few minutes to reach at least a bit of an equilibrium he slaps his hand out blindly for his phone on the side table. Luckily drunk Liam had enough hindsight to plug it in before falling into bed in a stupor. _Thoughtful idiot_. 

It’s not until the little screen lights up in front of him, with a string of notifications, that the night before really comes flooding back. 

_Shit_. 

He let Niall talk him into joining Tinder. 

And all the messages clogging his notifications screen are from _men_. 

Wait… Taylor… no yeah that one’s a bloke too. 

He should just delete the damn thing. And he’s going to, he really is. It’s just that maybe the curiosity is gnawing at him a little bit. Like the ghost of an itch that has you scratching your leg even without a visible rash. 

He opens up the app and goes directly to his profile. Thankfully it’s just some moderately flattering pictures and no embarrassing bio. Only his name and the flubbed up age. 

Oh and the whole _preferences_ thing. 

It’s not that this is _new_ exactly. He’s known for quite some time now that he’s attracted to men. It’s just that he was also attracted to women which made it fairly easy to push the other thing down into the far reaches of his brain so he didn’t have to think about it. 

He knew it was there. He just didn’t normally act on it. _Until now apparently_. 

His does his best to prepare himself mentally before clicking on the ‘messages’ button. There’s dozens of messages in his inbox and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t give him at least a little bit of a thrill in the deep pit of his stomach. _It’s nice to be wanted ok?_

He flips through the fist ten messages or so and they’re a combination of vulgar, boring, and odd. A few warnings that the bloke on the other end of the message is only looking for ‘friends with benefits’ (FWB if you’re a complete douchebag), the ever classic ‘hey,’ and Liam’s personal favorite a very articulate request to have Liam paint his toenails. 

He’s still scrolling with vague interest when one in particular catches his attention. The tiny thumbnail picture next to the message isn’t much to go on, but even so the guy looks stunning. All sharp angles and creamy tanned skin. The name Zaynis next to the small preview of the message. He’s clicked on it before he can really even comprehend it. And soon the words are swimming on the screen in front of him.

“Thoughts on your hands tied to my bed while I go down on you?” 

Liam throws his phone across the bed like it’s a snake that just bit him. 

He falls back onto his bed staring at his ceiling. Having some sort of sexual identity crisis is really not what he had planned to do today. It’s not even the bloke thing that’s really getting to him if he’s being completely honest. 

It’s the idea that those words planted in his head. Images of himself tied down, his hands immobile, while someone else decides how much pleasure he gets. Unable to control it, _only allowed to take what he’s given_. 

_That’s not a normal thing to want is it?_ He’s certainly never wanted it before. 

He shakes his head at his own wild thoughts as he pushes himself back up to sitting, and then out of bed all together. He pulls on a T-shirt and some running shorts before reaching for his trainers. Normally he loathes running, but he feels like he needs it today. Clear his head a bit.

He pushes his air pods in his ears before fishing through the bedsheets for his phone. When he unlocks the screen he quickly closes the never-to-be-mentioned-again app and opens Spotify. Once he’s satisfied with the loud bass pounding through his ears he pushes out the door. 

***

When his lungs and his brain have been sufficiently exhausted he stumbles back into his flat. He quiets the music in his ears and then follows the sound of loud banging and lilted Irish grumbling to the kitchen where his flatmate appears to be hellbent on destroying the small closet that passes as a kitchen in their shoebox of a flat. 

There are various pots and pans full of who knows what that appear to be in various stages of burning on the stovetop and the distinct smell of over-stepped tea is wafting through the air. 

“I’d ask what you’re doing but I’m just going to connect the dots and say you decided to cook hungover again.”

Niall turns around to give him a glare but it loses its heat when his hair is mussed and there is an unidentified smudge of some kind of food on his left cheek. Liam notices he’s still wearing yesterday’s shirt over his boxers. _Definitely hungover_. 

Niall lets out a huff as his shoulders deflate. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, and I’m still fucking starving.” 

Liam shakes his head but he can’t help but smile. Niall is a mess most of the time, but they’ve been mates for years ever since they met in Uni. Liam was at a party he didn’t really want to go to when Niall went streaking through the room in only his boxers and slipped on the beer Liam had just spilled over his date. He and the girl decided to part ways, but it seems he’s stuck with Niall forever. He wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower Ni. I’ll see what I can do about brekkie.”

Niall grins before giving him a hard clap to the shoulder. “You’re the fucking best Li.”

***

In the end Liam decided to scrap whatever it was that Niall had going on and went the safe route with toast and scrambled eggs. He’s by no means a chef, but he can manage to throw together the basics when he puts his mind to it. 

Just as he’s finishing a fresh pot of tea Niall sweeps back into the room, his hair still dripping onto his fresh T-shirt. Liam could use a shower too, but his grumbling stomach takes priority. 

Liam hands him a full plate and mug before dishing out some for himself too. They sit side by side on stools at the kitchen island and eat in comfortable silence until Niall breaks it with a loud moan around his fork. “Damn Li this is so good. If I was into blokes I would totally fuck you right now.”

Liam tries very hard not to choke on the large bite of toast he’s just taken. “Jesus Niall you can’t just say things like that.”

Niall shrugs easily. “Whatever. Besides you’re probably taken already. All the lovely ladies of Tinder beating down your door yeah?” He punctuates the question with a wink and Liam’s not sure if he wants to throttle him or spill his guts about everything.

In the end he decides to go the route of vaguely dodging the question all together. He does his best to keep his expression indifferent. “I don’t think I’ll be planning my wedding anytime soon Ni. In fact, I might be single forever. Are men allowed to be Nuns?”

Niall snorts at that. “Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. Maybe you’re just doing it wrong. Let’s see your profile then. I’ll help you pull a bird in no time.”

Before he can even comprehend what’s going on Niall has Liam’s phone in his hand and he’s unlocking the screen. _Why the hell did he give him his password again?_

He swears he can see his life flash before his eyes as Niall opens up his Tinder app. It’s not that he’s worried necessarily about Niall finding out. He has no doubt he’ll be supportive as fuck just like he always has been about everything. Honestly it’s a conversation that’s long overdue. It’s just that he wasn’t mentally prepared to have it _right now_. 

He watches with mounting anticipation and slight horror as Niall’s brow scrunches up in confusion. When he speaks his eyes are still glued to Liam’s iPhone screen in front of him. “Li, why are all the messages on here from blokes?” 

Liam takes a deep breath and prays to whatever God will listen that his voice still works and doesn’t shake. “I think that’s generally what happens when you set your preference to ‘men.”

Niall is looking at him now. Liam watches as he scans Liam’s face, seemingly trying to decide if Liam’s taking the piss or not. He seems to get his answer because he drops Liam’s phone on the counter in front of him.

Normally Liam would be annoyed by that, but as it is he’s having a hard time just focusing on breathing. A skill he seems to have lost in the last thirty seconds or so. 

Niall’s voice is so quiet when he speaks again that Liam has to strain to hear him. “Why didn’t you tell me Li?” 

Liam feels the panic rise in the form of bile in his throat. He needs Niall to understand that this isn’t a reflection of their friendship. He needs him to know that nothing is different. Only, he’s not sure if that’s true.

“Niall, I didn’t tell you because I was still busy having that conversation with myself. Seems Vodka made that talk a little easier last night.”

He meant the last part as a joke, but it falls flat. Niall gives him a small nod of his head. “So your girlfriends before?”

Liam shakes his head quickly. “No, that was real. All of it. I’m attracted to women, like really attracted to them. It’s just that it turns out I can have those feelings for guys too.” 

Liam watches as Niall’s face visibly relaxes some. “Good.” He seems to backpedal when he sees Liam’s reaction. “No Li, fuck that came out wrong. It would be completely fine if you were only into blokes, I’m just glad that you weren’t having to pretend all that time you know? That would have been rough.”

Liam nods as he feels the tears start to well up. He’s not even sure why he’s getting so emotional, he knew Niall would be lovely about this. It’s just that it’s a lot. Sharing every corner of your soul, with the possibility that someone you love could reject you for it. 

Niall is grinning now. “Also a little annoyed you never hit on me. I’m a fucking catch mate.” 

Liam lets out a surprised laugh at that. And then he realizes with a jolt that he’s officially out now. Well not to everyone, he still has a lot of awkward conversations to have. But one person knowing is more than zero, and it feels _good_. Better than he could have imagined.

“No offense Ni, you’re not exactly my type. Besides, wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship would we?” He gives him a playful shove on the shoulder while Niall rolls his eyes.

“Your loss mate. But since we’re on the subject, what is your type? I mean I think I know for girls, brunettes with soft pretty faces and big smiles. But what about blokes?”

Liam hates that he can feel his cheeks heat up at Niall’s line of questioning. “Dunno really, haven’t let myself think about it too much.”

Niall scoffs at that as he reaches for Liam’s long forgotten phone. “Oh please, at least one of these guys had to have grabbed your attention.” Liam watches him scroll through the messages and he knows the exact moment that Niall sees _that one_. 

“Zayn hmmm. So I guess dark hair is an overall theme for you huh?”

Liam tries and fails to wrestle his phone from Niall. “Can we please not have this conversation?”

Niall seems completely undeterred. “So?”

Liam tilts his head in confusion. “So what?”

As soon as he sees the glint of mischief in Niall’s blue eyes he knows he’s screwed. “The man asked you a question Liam. So what’s your answer?”

This cannot possibly be his life. Surely he’s fallen into a different dimension, like a wormhole or something. 

After literally pinching himself he sadly determines that he is in fact having this conversation. He decides to play dumb. “What are you talking about Ni?”

Niall lets out a small snort of laughter. “Nice try, but I can see you read the message and you didn’t un-match with him so I’m guessing that’s the answer then?”

His face is positively burning now with humiliation. And he can’t help it when his voice comes out in the form of a whine. “Ni please stop. Lets just pretend this never happened?”

Niall just grins and shakes his head as he looks back down at Liam’s phone. He appears to be scrolling through pictures now. “He’s proper fit mate.” He looks back up at Liam and seems to be studying him for a moment. “Actually you guys would look pretty great together.”

Liam groans as he successfully snatches his phone from Niall. “Let me see that.” He hadn’t actually taken the time to look through Zayn’s profile on account of the message sending him into a complete spiral earlier. 

He clicks through the pictures now, and irritatingly Niall is right. Zayn is proper gorgeous. He could easily be a model with the beautiful sharp edges and _those eyes_. It sounds cliche but it feels like they’re looking right into Liam’s soul every time he swipes to the next picture. In the pictures that don’t feature some variation of a leather jacket and ripped skinnies, he isn’t wearing a shirt at all. Liam wants to memorize every pattern tattooed on that gorgeous tanned skin, and maybe trace them with his tongue too. _Just for good measure_. 

He realizes belatedly that Niall is talking to him and waving his hands in front of Liam’s face. “Hello, Li. Are you even listening to me?” 

He sets his phone back down on the counter. “Sorry, zoned out there for a sec. What’d you say?”

Niall smirks. “Do I need to give you a minute? Some alone time with those pics maybe?”

_Is it possible to die of embarrassment?_ Liam’s probably about to find out. 

“Shut up. If you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to go back to bed and pretend this day never happened.”

Niall shakes his head and reaches over for Liam’s phone again. “No way. We need to make sure you fall in love with Zayn and have beautiful tattooed babies together.”

Liam groans. “As much as I appreciate the support Ni, that’s not really how it works. You know, biology and all that?”

Niall ignores him. “Well the point still stands. Are you just going to let your soulmate walk away?”

“How do you know he’s my soulmate? We don’t know anything about him.”

Niall has the audacity to look offended. “That’s not true.” He starts aggressively listing things on his fingers.“We know he’s 26, same as you. He’s only 5 miles away. He’s really bloody fit. And he has you more flustered than I’ve ever seen you in 4 years of friendship, with only one damn message. So like I think he gets points for that.”

Liam just stares at him for a minute while he digests that information. “Ok, fine but there’s still one thing we don’t know.”

Niall just raises his brow in question.

Liam sighs. “You know, like if he’s a murderer or a stalker or something. Remember that show we binged on Netflix called_You_. I’m not looking to die in the basement of a bookstore or summat.”

Niall has his hands over his ears. “Dude, spoilers.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “You’ve already seen it Ni, we literally watched it together.”

“Yeah but I forgot about that part and you ruined it all over again. But that’s not the point. The point is you won’t know if he’s a psycho stalker until you talk to him.”

Liam does his best to fix him with a glare. “Are you going to explain that logic to my Mum at my funeral?” 

Now Niall’s rolling his eyes. “I promise if you get brutally murdered I’ll take full responsibility. Are you happy now?”

Liam shakes his head in exasperation. “Not even remotely.”

Niall’s on Liam’s phone again. “Have you ever done that before?”

Liam groans. “I’m afraid to ask, but done what?”

Niall tilts his head to the side. “I don’t know, all of it I guess. Like let someone tie you up, have a bloke go down on you, etc.?”

Liam buries his face in his hands making his response come out muffled. “This conversation is extremely over.” 

Niall still presses on. “I’m serious, like what kind of experience can you bring to the table here? That would be important for Zayn to know.” 

Liam looks up again and he knows his face is probably redder than the coffee mug Niall’s thoughtfully sipping his tea from. “We are not discussing this Niall.”

Niall nods. “Right, so you’ve never been with a bloke then.”

“Yes I have.” It’s out of his mouth before he even has a chance to contemplate it.

Niall looks happier than a toddler on Christmas morning. _Smug bastard_. “So what happened, he tie you to the bed Li?”

“Are you sure you’re straight Ni? You seem to be enjoying this a lot.”

Niall shakes his head firmly. “Don’t change the subject Liam. I need details.” 

Liam sighs, clearly this is yet another argument with Niall that he’s destined to lose. “Fine, it was in Uni. A guy from my Chemistry class. Christian something? It was right after Danielle and I broke up, you remember how fucked up I was?”

He waits for Niall to nod before he continues. “Right, so Christian and I were supposed to be working on this project together. We were at his place, had a few beers. One thing led to another and we were snogging, like a lot. And then we sucked each other off, finished our project, and got a B-. It was mildly successful all around. End of story. Can we move on now?”

Niall is just staring at him fish mouthed. “How did you never tell me about that?”

“Like I said before Ni, it was still all jumbled up in my head. I didn’t want to admit it might be a real thing. I just wrote it off as being heartbroken and he was there. Gave good head though. Like I think blokes might be better at that. Do you think that’s a thing?”

Now Niall is the one blushing. “Can’t say I would be able to help you out with that data Li. But that’s good. Have you ever taken it up the arse?”

Liam chokes on his own saliva. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you just asked me that.”

“Is that the technical term or should I have phrased differently?”

Liam’s about to answer but he’s cut off by another voice from the doorway. 

“The technical term for what?”

Instantly Liam regrets the day they gave Harry the spare key to their flat. 

Niall seems unfazed by Harry’s presence. “Taking it up the arse. Is that how I should say it?”

Much to Liam’s dismay Harry seems to be taking that question very seriously. “I think so. Why do you ask?”

“We’re trying to set Liam up with his soulmate. He’s called Zayn and he wants to tie Liam to his bed while he goes down on him, so I was just asking Li if he’s ever taken it up the bum.”

Harry’s nodding along to Niall’s words like it’s the most normal breakfast topic in the world. “That seems like a valid line of questioning.”

Liam throws his hands up in exasperation. “Has everyone here lost their fucking minds?”

Harry ignores him. “Well have you? Ever taken it up the arse before?”

Liam just stares at him. “That’s your first question? You’re not going to ask about the bloke thing?”

Harry only shrugs in that effortless way that is just _so Harry_. “I’m not that surprised honestly. But have you ever bottomed?”

Liam shakes his head. “No, Jesus.”

Harry furrows his brows. “Not even your fingers, or a toy, or summat?”

Liam feels his cheeks heat again. “I didn’t think that counted.”

Niall claps his hands. “So you have then! Which one is it, fingers or toy?”

Liam stares up at the ceiling. Apparently this is his life now, candid conversations about his sex life with his best mates. “Both.”

Niall looks impressed, while Harry seems to still be contemplating. “What kind of toy?”

Liam looks at him incredulously. “Does that matter?”

Harry pauses thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

Liam groans. “Fine, I have a vibrator and a butt plug. Any other intimate details you need to know?”

Niall clearly doesn’t catch the sarcasm. “No, I think that’s good.” He’s tapping away on Liam’s phone and he would probably be worried if his head wasn’t spinning right now. Niall puts Liam’s phone back down looking way too proud of himself. “There, that ought to do it.”

Liam stares back at him in horror. “What did you do?”

Niall grins. “Oh nothing, just let Zayn know your answer to his question.”

Harry leans in closer. “What was the question?”

“His thoughts on getting tied to Zayn’s bed.” Niall supplies helpfully. Harry’s nodding while Liam’s frantically unlocking his phone to see whatever fresh Hell Niall’s just unleashed.

He gasps when he reads the message Niall just sent posing as him.

“Depends… what are you going to tie me up with? ;)”

Harry’s reading over his shoulder while Liam’s soul is attempting to leave his body. “The winky emoticon was a nice touch Ni.” They’re high-fiving in Liam’s peripheral vision and he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a stroke.

He’s about to completely unleash on Niall when a movement on the screen catches his attention. Three blinking dots to be exact. 

_Zayn’s typing_. 

Liam’s not sure what’s more terrifying: the fact that Zayn’s responding, or the thought that Liam can’t wait to see what he says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Remember how this was going to be a short little smut drabble? Well now it's 10k, oops!
> 
> Anyways, sorry it took so long for me to finish this. I knew where I wanted to go with it but it was a struggle getting it out for some reason. Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and your kind comments on the first chapter. I wouldn't have finished it without you!
> 
> Also fun fact: I usually write these in Starbucks and just hope no one is reading over my shoulder lol.
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Liam taps his fingers absently on the bar top in front of him. He’s not sure if he’s ever been this nervous in his life. Including that time in sixth form when he got so worked up about a class presentation he vomited in Emma Harper’s brand new Chanel bag. It was an ugly bag to be fair, but that’s not the point. He’s pulled from his embarrassing early childhood memories by a glass filled to the brim with amber liquid being not so gracefully plopped down in front of him.

He looks up to see Niall grinning at him from the other side of the bar, the bottle of whiskey he’d evidently used to fill Liam’s glass still in his hand. “Whatcha ya thinkin about there Liam? Thoughts about Zayn hmmm?”

Liam rolls his eyes. It had seemed like the best option at the time, insisting he meet Zayn at the pub where Niall serves on the weekends. That way there would be someone around in the off chance Zayn really does turn out to be a psycho serial killer. But now that Liam is face-to-face with Niall’s smug grin he’s starting to second guess the plan. He just considers himself luckily that Harry had to work or he definitely would have invited himself and added a whole other layer of complicated.

“Fuck off Niall. You can’t be around when Zayn shows up. I don’t want him to think I’m a baby who needs a chaperone.”

Niall’s still grinning, completely undeterred. “I’m thinking less babysitter and more Fairy Godmother. Or Fairy Godfather? You know? Bippity Bobbity Boo and shit.”

Liam groans. “I hardly see how that’s relevant. You didn’t even get me any glass slippers.”

Niall shrugs. “Sure, but I did get Zayn to message you back. So I get the credit for getting you tied up and shagged tonight.” 

Liam lets out a squeak of surprise before quickly looking around to make sure no one is listening to their conversation. Thankfully it doesn’t seem like anyone is paying any attention to them at all. He’s about to turn back and scold Niall when he locks eyes with someone who’s just pushed through the door. 

It’s painfully cliche, but Liam’s heart seems to lose rhythm the second he stares into those dark eyes. The man who looks even more devastatingly handsome in person than he did in his profile pictures flashes Liam a smile before moving towards him. Liam turns to look at Niall in panic, but his friend seems to have vanished and by the time he turns back towards the door Zayn is standing in front of him looking like a God, or a very successful Instagram model in the very least. 

Zayn is still grinning, which only accentuates those cheekbones that don’t seem humanly possible. His smile appears to have a slight smirk to it as his eyes scan Liam shamelessly. Normally that kind of thing would be off-putting to him, but as it is he’s starting to feel a warm burning feeling building in his stomach from the way Zayn’s looking at him. 

He suddenly realizes neither of them has said anything yet. “Umm hi, I’m Liam.” That’s apparently all his brain could come up with. _Why is he so awkward? _

Zayn just laughs easily at Liam’s lack of social skills. “That’s a relief, otherwise this would be really awkward if you weren’t the man I met on Tinder. I’m Zayn.”

Zayn just says it casually like it’s not a big deal. _Maybe it’s not?_ Liam takes a big gulp of his drink in an attempt to calm his nerves, but then grimaces as the Whiskey burns down his throat. He really hates Whiskey. 

Zayn looks like he’s about to say something but he’s cut off by Niall materializing in front of them on the other side of the bar. “Hey mate, what can I get you?” The question is directed at Zayn, but he sneaks in a smirk at Liam. 

Zayn gives Niall a warm smile before turning back to Liam. “I’ll just have whatever my friend here is having.” Niall is nodding to Zayn’s order, but Liam can’t help but notice that he’s pouring two shots of Tequila. 

Niall grins as he pushes the very full shots in front of them. “Whiskey’s coming right up, but these are on the house. Good looking couples get a discount around here.” He gives Liam a wink, and Liam’s going to kill him later he really is. 

Zayn just chuckles at Niall’s antics before gracefully throwing back the shot. He grins at Liam and gives him a wink. “Can’t argue with company policy, right?” 

Liam only nods dumbly before taking his own shot. It goes down only slightly easier than the whiskey. 

Niall slides a full glass of whiskey in front of Zayn before topping off Liam’s glass without asking. “Can I get you blokes anything else?” 

Zayn shakes his head. “I think I’m good, you?” Liam nods, and Zayn turns back to Niall. “I’ll close out my tab, his too.”

Liam immediately tries to protest. “You don’t have to do that.” 

Zayn just shakes his head firmly. “You can repay me later.” He’s smirking, but there’s a dark look in his eyes that makes Liam’s stomach flip. 

Niall processes the payment and hands Zayn’s card back to him. He gives them both a big grin. “Have a good night boys.” 

Zayn smiles and thanks him before turning back to Liam. “You want to go sit down?” Liam nods and slides off the barstool before following Zayn to a small table tucked in the corner. 

This bar is what Liam likes to call a ‘tasteful dive.’ It’s usually fairly busy, but not overly full. The clientele is mostly middle aged working class people who have fun without getting rowdy. The decor is a little worn and just this side of tacky, but Liam’s always felt comfortable here. Niall’s been bar tending on the weekends for extra cash since they were in Uni. The owner took a shine to him because he’s Niall and he could charm literally anyone.

Zayn is looking around the bar before settling his gaze back on Liam. “I’ve never been here before, it’s nice.” 

Liam nods. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorite places. It’s not anything fancy, but it gets the job done.” 

From there they fall into surprisingly comfortable conversation. Liam learns that Zayn works as a temp for various office jobs, but it’s really only a means to fund his art. His eyes seem to light up as he tells Liam about an oil painting he’s currently working on. He tells Zayn about his internship at the record label, and how he’s really enjoying learning more about producing music. It turns out they have similar musical taste. They talk about everything from their families to their favorite foods. 

In a break in the conversation Zayn seems to be considering Liam carefully. “Why did you respond to my message?” 

Liam thinks for a minute, before smirking. “Is this the first time that line actually worked?” _Whiskey makes him bold apparently_. 

Zayn grins. “You probably won’t believe me, but I’ve never sent anything like that before.”

“So why did you?”

Liam swears he sees Zayn’s eyes flash darker, but it might just be the whiskey playing tricks on him. “You answer my question first.”

Liam swallows before looking down at his glass, surprised to see it’s empty. “Can I be honest with you?” Zayn nods encouragingly so he continues. “It was actually my mate who sent that first message.” 

He sees the look of concern and doubt pass across Zayn’s face. So he quickly adds, “that’s only because I was too afraid to send it myself. For once it pays to have a nosy flatmate.” 

Zayn is back to grinning. When he speaks again his voice is in a lower octave. “I sent the message because as soon as I saw your pictures I couldn’t get the image of you tied to my bed out of my fucking head. Wanted you on display so I can worship every inch of you. Make you beg for it, and then give you everything you’ve always been too afraid to ask for.” 

Liam’s not sure if he’s still breathing. This whole thing might be a hallucination. Actually he might be dead. 

Zayn must take his silence as hesitation. “Too much?”

Liam shakes his head firmly before he even realizes he’s doing it. “No , fuck. It’s not… just.” He looks into Zayn’s eyes and somehow finds the strength to say what he really wants. “I’ve never wanted that before, but I want it with you. Fuck Zayn, want it right now.” 

Zayn is standing up before Liam has even finished his sentence. Liam looks up at him quizzically. “You coming? I’d take you right here, but I’m pretty sure that would get us kicked out of your favorite bar and probably arrested.” 

Liam lets out a surprised laugh before taking Zayn’s outstretched hand. He waves to Niall who gives him cheeky grin and a wink as Zayn pulls him out the door. Luckily they flag down a cab right away and Liam slides in next to Zayn, their hands still intertwined. _He’s really doing this_.

_***_

Zayn’s flat is only about a five minute drive from the bar, but it might as well be fifty. Liam feels like he’s going to crawl out of his skin by the time the cab rolls to a stop. Zayn must be in a similar state, because he practically throws a few notes at the driver before mumbling that he can keep the change as he gently pushes Liam out of the car and onto the pavement. 

Before he knows it Zayn has him by the hand again and is leading him up the stairs and through the building. After some fumbling with with the lock on the door they’re finally spilling into Zayn’s flat. It’s pretty dim, but there is some light coming from somewhere within the space. 

Liam doesn’t really have the time or the desire to look around, he’s much more interested in the feeling of Zayn’s warm lips pressed against his own. It’s honestly been an embarrassingly long time since Liam’s snogged anyone, but he’s not sure it’s ever felt like this. At least not at this early stage. Every touch Zayn gives him feels like too much and not enough all at the same time. 

Zayn puts his hands on Liam’s hips and starts leading him backwards through the room without actually breaking their connection. It’s not until Liam hears a airy voice that’s definitely not Zayn’s come from the other side of the room, that he suddenly pulls away from Zayn’s desperate mouth. 

“I see the date went well then.”

He looks over in the direction of the sound and sees a lean man with tousled hair sitting at a kitchen island with what appears to be a bowl of Shreddies at 1am. He’s only wearing boxers and a white vest that shows off a splattering of random tattoos down both his arms. He also has a very smug look on his face.

Zayn practically growls against Liam’s neck in frustration. “This is my flatmate Louis. He’s my best mate, and also a pain in my arse most the time.”

Louis tuts indignantly at that. “That’s rich coming from the guy that’s stumbling in here in the middle of the night with his hot date making all kinds of noise.”

Liam can feel himself blushing, it hadn’t even occurred to him to be quiet. He’d just been too caught up in Zayn to really care. Zayn just rolls his eyes. “You’re not even sleeping Lou.”

Louis shrugs. “I could’ve been, not like you bothered to check. You going to introduce me to your friend or not?”

Zayn rolls his eyes again, but complies. “Louis this is Liam, Liam this is Louis.” He looks at Louis pointedly. “Happy now?” 

Louis grins. “Very. Nice to meet you Liam. You’re even prettier than your photos, well done.” 

Liam knows for a fact he’s blushing now, and he’s not really sure how to respond to that but luckily Zayn takes care of it for him by grabbing him by the hand again.

“Alright I think that’s enough. Good night Louis, you bloody wanker.”

Louis just chuckles easily before yelling after them.“Have fun you two, and be safe. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Zayn yells back, “you’re a slag” before shutting the door behind them.

Liam’s pretty sure he hears a muffled, “exactly” through the walls but he’s not entirely sure. And he really can’t be bothered to care, not with the way that Zayn’s currently looking at him. There’s so much desire flashing in his eyes it kind of makes Liam want to whimper. He’s not really sure where this side of him is coming from, but it’s as exciting as it is terrifying. 

Zayn is walking towards him slowly, sort of like he’s trying to restrain himself. “Sorry about Louis, he’s a menace.”

Liam tries to shrug as easily as he can. “It’s ok. Reminds me of my mate Niall. You met him tonight actually. He was the bartender.”

Zayn seems to process that for a second before letting out a surprised laugh. “Oh thank god. I thought he was flirting with you, and I was way more jealous than I had any right to be.”

He’s standing right in front of Liam now, but he’s still not touching him. 

Suddenly Liam feels his vision swim for a second. The idea that Zayn could be jealous over him only seconds after they met in person is doing _things_ to him. He doesn’t really know what to say. A quiet, “yeah?” seems to be all he can come up with.

Zayn nods before stepping somehow even closer. “Yeah. Want you to be mine. Want you to only want me. Is that what you want Liam?”

He’s so close now Liam can feel his warm breath on his face as he talks. “Yes, I want that.”

Zayn tilts his head to the side with a smirk. “What exactly do you want Liam? You have to tell me.”

Liam puffs out a shaky breath. He’s not sure he’s ever been this affected in his life. “I want.. fuck.” He takes a second to pull his whirring thoughts together. “I want everything you said in the bar Zayn. I want you to tie me down, to… I want you to make me beg. I want _you_, please.”

Zayn just stares into his eyes for a minute, seemingly calculating something. “You know you can stop this at any time right? I won’t get mad if you want to stop or slow down.” Liam nods, but Zayn shakes his head. “I need you to say it.”

“I understand Zayn. I want it.” 

Zayn lets out a low growl that makes a bolt of heat flash through Liam’s belly. “Get undressed.”

Liam is quick to comply while Zayn moves over to what appears to be a closet and starts rooting around for something.

Liam takes the time he has while pulling off his clothes to look around the moderately sized room. There’s art on almost every inch of the walls. Some of the sketches and paintings are framed, but a lot of them are just taped loosely to the wall. He assumes they’re Zayn’s. From what he can see in quick glances they’re all lovely. He definitely wants to talk to Zayn about them, find out the inspiration behind each one. 

But that will have to be _later_. Because right now Zayn is standing in front of him with several bundles of blue silk rope in his hands. He tosses the rope on the bed behind Liam before stepping back in front of him again. 

He puts his hands on the waistband of Liam’s boxers before leaning down to whisper in Liam’s ear. “Thought I told you to undress love.”

Liam can’t help but let out a small whine at that. He’s going to _die_. Or at the very least pass out. He moves to push his pants down, but Zayn stops him with a shake of his head. “I’ll do it.” 

Before Liam can process what’s happening Zayn is kneeling in front of him with the waistband of Liam’s boxers between his teeth, using his mouth to slowly guide them down Liam’s legs. _Painfully slowly_. 

They fall down easily once Zayn gets past his thighs. Zayn is looking up at him, and seeing this ridiculously gorgeous man on his knees at Liam’s feet doesn’t feel like it could be real. But then Zayn leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the inside of Liam’s right thigh, _definitely real_. 

Zayn gets back to his feet gracefully and leans forward to whisper in Liam’s ear again. “Let’s get you on my bed mmm?”

Liam nods for lack of anything intelligent to say. He’s not sure if his brain will ever function normally again after tonight. 

Zayn guides him over to the bed with a gentle hand on his lower back. He scrambles onto the black sheets in a way that he hopes is not painfully awkward. He suddenly realizes he has no idea what he’s supposed to do. He looks at Zayn for direction and gets a warm smile in return. 

Zayn puts his hand on Liam’s knee and squeezes. “It’s ok babe. Don’t worry, the whole point of this is to get you out of your head yeah?” He scans Liam’s face as if looking for something. “I know you said you’ve had girlfriends. Have you ever… with a guy?” 

Liam had mentioned at the bar earlier that he had dated only women before this. It had felt important to disclose for some reason. Zayn had taken it in complete stride, but Liam had known this conversation was probably coming. 

For a split second he thought about lying, but what was the point? Zayn doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to get hung up on the technicalities. “Yeah, sort of.”

Zayn raises a brow at that. “Sort of?”

Liam nods, “like just blow jobs.”

Zayn nods then in understanding. “Ok. If you don’t want to that’s ok. We can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Liam’s already shaking his head. “I want it all Zayn. _I want it with_ _you_.” 

Zayn is smiling now and there’s what looks like a sparkle in his eye. He gestures to rope by Liam’s feet. “Your first time and you want it like this?” 

Liam can feel his cheeks heat in light humiliation. Except it’s not the bad kind, _he likes it_.

He doesn’t know how to respond, but it seems that Zayn doesn’t expect him to. “That’s pretty badass babe. Scoot back a little so you’re closer to the headboard yeah?”

Liam nods and follows the direction as he watches Zayn pick up a bundle of rope. Zayn moves then so he’s kneeling by Liam’s shoulder. He deftly unwraps the rope and begins threading it through one of the slats on his headboard. Liam wonders briefly if he took this type of situation into account when he was furniture shopping. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a hand on his wrist. Zayn's looking at him seriously. “Ready?”

Liam nods slowly. “Yeah, ready.”

Zayn smiles at the response and begins wrapping the rope around Liam’s wrist. It’s not rough or scratchy like he had anticipated. Zayn expertly ties off the knot. “Tonight we’ll keep it simple. But I’d like to do more complicated rope work another time.” He scans his gaze down Liam’s body. “You look gorgeous in blue.”

Liam probably would probably be blushing at that compliment if his brain wasn’t so stuck on _another time_. He hadn’t let himself think about more than one night but he feels his heart leap a little at the implication that Zayn already wants to do this again. 

Zayn makes quick work of his other wrist. He runs a warm palm slowly upwards from Liam’s knee to his inner thigh. “Think I want to leave your legs free.” He pauses to look at Liam with a pointed expression loaded with authority. “But I’ll restrain them if I have to, yeah?”

Liam nods weakly, and Zayn smirks. “Great, glad we understand each other.”

“Not to kill the mood or anything, but we probably need to talk about safe words.” He’s studying Liam carefully as if he’s sure Liam’s going to freak out at any moment. He must decide that’s not the case because he pushes on. “Is it ok if we use the color system? Red means stop, yellow means slow down and discuss what you're nervous about, and green means you like it and want to keep going. Sound good?” 

Liam nods jerkily, but that doesn’t seem to be enough for Zayn who’s still staring at him pointedly like he’s waiting. “Repeat it for me love.“

“Red means stop, yellow slow down, and green means yes fuck keep going.”

Zayn lets out a bright laugh, “cheeky. I’m going to have my hands full with you aren’t I?”

He doesn’t wait for a response, just goes back to moving his hand again. This time it’s traveling along Liam’s stomach and up to his chest. He swears he can feel every one of his muscles jump under Zayn’s touch. 

Zayn’s back to smirking. “God Liam, now that I have you like this I don’t even know where to start.” He punctuates that sentiment with a pinch to Liam’s right nipple, drawing a quiet moan from him. Zayn shakes his head at that. “No babe, i want you to be loud. Would gag you if I didn’t.”

Liam groans at that, but this time louder. Zayn rewards him with a kiss to his chest. He’s mumbling against Liam’s skin. “Much better.”

“Now tonight is going to be all about you, so where do you want me to start.”

Liam swears he can actually feel his brain spinning around in his head. He has no idea what to ask for, he can’t even believe he got the courage to say he wants this. Working out the particulars is way out of his scope right now. “I… umm I don’t know. Can you, um kiss me again?”

Zayn chuckles lightly at that. “Now that is a great request.”

He leans down and Liam is engulfed once again in all things Zayn. His warmth, his smell, and his _taste_. If he could somehow work out a way to live the rest of his life just kissing Zayn he would happily sell his soul to get it. 

After several minutes Zayn’s kisses start to travel away from his mouth, along his jaw and eventually trailing down his neck. He pauses in a few places to suck hard enough to that Liam can already feel the bruises start to form. It’s going to be hell trying to cover those up for work on Monday but at the moment he truly can’t be arsed to care. 

He suddenly realizes that Zayn has stopped the neck kissing and he seems to have his sights set on something else. He’s staring at Liam’s nipples like they’re candy he can’t wait to taste. 

He wastes no time latching his mouth on Liam’s left nipple and sucking harshly.” He’s never really had his nipples played with like that before, he’s never really even thought to ask for it. But now, he can’t help the way his arms jerk involuntarily against the rope expertly wrapped around his wrists. 

Zayn pauses to look at him, he must have heard the soft thump of the head board against the wall. “Color?”

Liam groans loudly. “Green, oh my god green.” 

Zayn gives him the filthiest smirk he’s maybe ever seen in his life. “Good boy.” He goes back to his work, this time on the other nipple and adding in sharp brushes of his teeth every now and then. By the time he pushes himself back to admire his handiwork Liam is practically writhing, at least as much as the ropes will allow him. 

Liam watches as Zayn’s eyes trail shamelessly down his body. _He wishes it was his hands instead_. His gaze sweeps all the way down then back up to pause at his crotch. His voice comes out slow and syrupy, _like sex_. “Looks like someone is getting excited.”

Liam is pulling against the binds again. He wants to use his hands, but not as much as he wants Zayn to have his way with him. It’s fucking with his head in a way unlike anything he’s ever experienced, but it’s good. “Zayn touch me please.”

Zayn chuckles darkly, but all he does is lightly trail a single fingertip in circles along Liam’s right thigh. “I think I should have been more clear earlier. This night is all about you and your pleasure…” He pauses to stare into Liam’s eyes. “But that doesn’t mean you’re in charge. I decide when you get touched, yeah?”

Liam feels like he’s going to combust from the inside out. Zayn seems to have this way of giving him exactly what he wants, before he himself even knows what that is. He’s pulled out of his thoughts from a sharp slap to his inner thigh. His eyes snap up to see Zayn staring at him with a raised brow. “I think I asked you a question.”

Liam swallows hard praying that his voice still works. “Yeah Zayn, you’re in charge.” 

Zayn hums encouragingly as he smooths his hand over the reddened skin where he landed the slap. “And who decides when you get touched babe?” 

Liam has no idea where his next words come from, but they’re out of his mouth before he can even think about it. “You, daddy.” 

Zayn’s hand ceases it’s movement on his thigh and Liam’s about to freak out, but he doesn’t have a chance because suddenly that hand is wrapped around his cock right where he’s wanted it all night. Zayn starts stroking at a steady pace and tight grip. It’s dry and rough, but that doesn’t stop his dick from kicking to all the way hard almost immediately. 

Zayn is still looking right into his eyes. “Say it again.”

A loud groan seems to be all he can manage, but Zayn’s not satisfied with that. He pauses his hand at the base and gives it a harsh squeeze. His words have a razor edge to them that makes Liam’s skin buzz. “Say it Liam.” 

And just like that it’s as if the floodgate has been opened. 

“Daddy, please. I need you to… God. I need to come. Make me come daddy please.”

Zayn grins devilishly as he resumes his stroking, except that the pace is much slower. “That’s so good baby, asking Daddy for what you want. Love to hear you beg. I’m not sure if I’m ready to give you that yet though. Think I want to play with you a little longer.”

Liam lets out a high pitched whine that’s at an octave he didn’t even realize he could achieve. “No daddy please, I can’t wait. Need it now.”

Zayn removes his hand to land another smack, this time to the other thigh. “Nuh uh baby, who’s in charge here?”

Liam moans again. “You are.”

Zayn is nodding encouragingly. “Very good.” He leans over to the night stand next to the bed and fishes in a drawer until he finds what he's looking for, a small bottle of lube. “Need to fuck you now.” He pauses before opening the cap. “Color?”

“Green. So so so green, please.” 

Zayn just nods, his movements seem to be more urgent now. He sets the bottle down on the bed so that he he can lift his shirt off his body. _Finally_. Liam had seen the shirtless pictures in his profile, may or may not have jerked off to them even, but they certainly don’t even remotely compare to the real thing. The way the ink sprawls along his arms and chest contrasting beautifully with that golden brown skin is making his mouth water.

He realizes belatedly that Zayn has paused to smirk at him. “Like what you see babe?”

Liam can only manage to nod, but thankfully Zayn doesn’t make him verbalize this time. His gratitude only grows when he sees Zayn’s hands move to the button of his trousers. He slides them down his legs quickly revealing yet more tattoos, but that’s not what has Liam’s attention, rather it’s the tight black briefs that leave very little to the imagination. 

Zayn smirks again when he sees Liam’s reaction. He toys with the band of his briefs, “want me to take these off too?”

Liam is nodding enthusiastically before he even finishes the sentence. Zayn doesn’t disappoint pushing the offending fabric away until he’s standing in front of Liam in all his glory. His dick is just as beautiful as the rest of him. Liam’s never thought of a dick as beautiful before, but Zayn’s is. 

Zayn is already half hard despite not even touching himself yet. Zayn tilts his head to the side before glancing down to his own crotch then back at Liam. “Still want it?”

Liam’s voice comes out in a breathy whisper. “Green. Please.”

Zayn hums as he moves back to the bed and picks up the lube again, this time popping open the cap and spreading a generous amount on his fingers. “Good, because I can’t wait to give it to you.” He moves in between Liam’s legs bent legs, pushing them further apart to give himself more room. 

He uses his clean hand to spread Liam apart, exposing his hole before he begins tracing it gently with his wet finger. Liam’s hands jerk against their binds involuntarily as he lets out a long low moan. Zayn is grinning as he starts to tease in the tip of his finger. “Feel good baby?”

Liam moans again, his ability to form coherent words seems to have escaped him. He’s obviously fingered himself before, but it’s never felt like this. And the fact that his hands are tied above his head only seems to heighten the sensation. 

He winces slightly as Zayn finally starts pushing the first finger in. He’s knows he’ll get used to it soon enough but the initial burn is always a lot. Zayn seems to know this because he’s studying Liam’s face intently. “Color?” 

“Green.” Liam really hopes Zayn can’t hear the strain in his voice, the last thing he wants is for Zayn to worry and stop. Luckily that’s not what he does.

“Hmmm need a little distraction babe?” Liam has no idea what he’s talking about, just knows that he wants anything Zayn’s willing to give him so he nods in confirmation.

Zayn smirks, “well I do believe I promised you something in that first message I sent yeah?” His smirk only widens as he sees the recognition pass across Liam’s face. “Think that would distract you from the pain Li?”

Liam groans. “Yes, daddy please.” Suddenly all he can think about is Zayn’s lips wrapped around his impossibly hard dick. 

Zayn doesn’t waste anytime leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the head before wrapping his lips around it to suck hard.

All Liam can hear is a loud yell and is shocked when he realizes it came from him. Zayn is slowly taking more of him down and the warm heat is amazing. He feels like his brain is melting out of his ears. He doesn’t even realize Zayn has added another finger until he starts scissoring them, with a third teasing around his stretched rim. 

By the time he pushes the third finger in he’s taken Liam all the way down his throat. The burn of the stretch has completely melted away and all that’s left is mind numbing pleasure. He shifts his hands so that they’re tightly gripping the rope that’s binding them and throws his head back against the pillow. “Zayn, I’m going to come.” 

Suddenly without warning Zayn pulls of his length with an obscene ‘pop’ sound and removes his fingers leaving Liam desperate and empty. He whines loudly at the loss. But Zayn just shakes his head and reaches back into his bedside drawer for a box of condoms. “Well we can’t have that can we? Want you to come on my dick.”

Liam nods jerkily. “Yes, want that please.” 

Zayn grins as he rips open a foil packet and starts rolling on the condom. Once he’s slicked himself up he moves back to his early position. But instead of pushing in like Liam desperately wants his just teasing the head against his hole. “You sure you’re ready love?”

Liam nods as fast as he can. “Yes, Zayn please.”

Zayn just gives him a small shake of his head. “Tell me exactly what you want Liam.”

Liam groans low in his throat. “I want you to fuck me Zayn, _now_.”

Zayn pushes in immediately, but he’s going painfully slowly. Liam can feel himself open up with each agonizingly slow inch. Zayn keeps up the slow but steady pace until his entire length in engulfed in Liam's tight heat. “How’s it feel?”

Liam lets out a strangled moan. “Full, so full and big and good and ugh please move.” 

Zayn laughs darkly as Liam struggles with his words before leaning down to whisper in Liam's ear. “With pleasure.” 

And with that he’s setting a brutal pace. All Liam can hear is the sound of skin on skinand the blood rushing in his ears. And suddenly Zayn’s lips are back on his. He tries to return the kiss but in the end just gives up and lets Zayn fuck his mouth with his tongue at the same pace that he’s fucking his arse. 

It only took a few thrusts for Zayn to find his prostate and he’s been ramming it perfectly with every stroke since. He pulls his mouth away from Liam’s so that he can speak. “You getting close babe?”

Liam can only nod as lets out what feels like just one long continuous moan while Zayn keeps whispering filthy things in his ear. “C’mon then love. Want to see you come all over yourself. You don’t even need to be touched do you? So easy. You’re going to come just from my dick like a good boy.”

For some reason that’s what does it because suddenly his release is spilling onto his stomach and his vision whites out for a moment. Zayn is still fucking him through it, and the overstimulation has him clenching Zayn’s length hard. 

It only takes a few more shallow strokes before Zayn stills and shudders through his own. They stay like that for a couple seconds, both just breathing heavily before Zayn places a soft kiss on Liam’s knee and pulls out gently. 

It hurts just a little bit, but Liam doesn't mind too much. Zayn is looking at him with what Liam thinks might be fondness, the earlier heat seems to have left his expression entirely. “Are you ok if leave for a second to take care of this?” He gestures down to the condom and Liam nods. 

He disappears into what Liam assumes is the adjacent bathroom, but he really is only gone for a few seconds before he enters the room again. This time he’s wearing clean boxers and holding what looks like another pair in one hand and a flannel in the other. 

He gently cleans Liam off with the flannel before sliding the boxers up his legs. They’re not a perfect fit, but it will do. He runs a comforting hand along Liam’s thigh. “How are you feeling?” 

It’s a little jarring now to hear him like this, so gentle and comforting. A sharp contrast to the stark dominance of before. Liam’s not sure what side he likes more.

“I’ll be honest, it feels like you fucked my brains out.” 

Zayn lets out a surprised bark of laughter at that as he moves up the bed to start untying Liam’s wrists. “Well mission accomplished them.”

Liam grins. He rolls his wrists around in a stretch as Zayn releases them. “And how do you feel?”

Zayn continues grinning as he rolls Liam onto his side and slots himself in behind him, his arm wrapping protectivly around Liam’s waist. “Like I could sleep for a week.” He pauses to reach over and turn off the bedside lamp. “And also like we should both delete Tinder, because I don’t think we’ll ever find a match as good as this.”

Liam grins in the dark. 

“I love that plan.” 


End file.
